


【宇龙】以吻封缄（下）

by GarfieldHatesCoffee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarfieldHatesCoffee/pseuds/GarfieldHatesCoffee
Summary: *本来想保持基本一致的字数所以才分成了几个部分万万没想到最后一部分竟然写了这么多但考虑再刹车可能会被打死所以就一次性发完了*果真是慢车废话真的多





	【宇龙】以吻封缄（下）

**Author's Note:**

> *本来想保持基本一致的字数  
> 所以才分成了几个部分  
> 万万没想到最后一部分竟然写了这么多  
> 但考虑再刹车可能会被打死  
> 所以就一次性发完了  
> *果真是慢车  
> 废话真的多

白宇每吐出一个字牙齿就会摩擦着那个敏感的地方，带着已经充血变硬的头随声带振动，从体内呵出的热气有节奏的打在上面。

这酥麻的快感像电流一样传入朱一龙的大脑，突然过载的感官让他失去了与白宇继续在嘴上争高低的能力，整个人搂着他的脖子想向远处推但显然无济于事，只得尽力弓着背拼命逃离这种难以控制的情欲。

而他的这些反应全部如实入了白宇的眼，剑眉少了平时的刚毅反而被染了绯红的眼尾衬得多了几分媚态，本就多情的双目此时就更显得楚楚动人，只消一眼，白宇觉得自己就能硬的射出来。

他的手在一边的乳晕上打着圈，不时扣一扣细小的一个个凸起，舌头也没有闲着，啃咬着已经发红了的小豆豆，变着花样的又嘬又吸仿佛真的能从这里吮出些什么东西。

朱一龙的身体哪能受的住这样的逗弄，从来没有经历过的这种事情让他的快感与紧张陡然增加了几倍，一想到这是在火锅店的包间他就更加的觉得不知所措，让集中在胸前的快感呈指数增长的轰击着他的理智，刺激是刺激，但一想到这种地方周围的餐馆经常有狗仔蹲守，一旦被拍后果难以想象，他就战栗不已。

“小白呃……别…还要吃火锅呢……嗯……”

“……哥哥你不爱我……你竟然现在还在想火锅……”

白宇听他这么一说心中的委屈劲儿突然就上来了，小鹿眼睛紧紧盯着眼前的人，手下却丝毫没有停下来的意思，一只手还在他胸前作乱，另一只手边说话边攀上了腰际，摹画着紧致的腰线。

 

朱一龙感觉白宇的手就像沾了药，明明只是轻轻的蹭过却好像是火柴划过砂纸，欲拒还留，还冒着火光。

时间好像又回到了一两个月前，剧组里的环境让人不那么悠闲，他本想继续像以前的无数次一样本分的度过这几个月，却在故事的开始遇到了白宇。

自己表现的慢热，其实是知世故但不世故，朱一龙努力让自己成为一滩水，能让别人在相处时感到自在，但却只是淡如水，时间长了也就只是一晃而过，没什么浪花。白宇却不一样，他像糖，白砂糖，不断将自己的甜分渗透到朱一龙这滩水中，渐渐改变了他的属性。关系升温浓度提高之时，两个人产生出奇妙的化学反应，就像吹糖人师傅熬制的糖浆一样，即便是强制性的挖一大勺出来也会缠绕着千丝万缕难舍难分。

而现在，白砂糖正在对水进行着全方位的深度混合。

 

白宇小脾气上来了，把手在胸前那颗红点上使劲儿揪了一下，伸手沾了点旁边桌子上蘸料碗里的香油把一边的乳晕整个涂满后，就赌气似的不再管这一边，手掌下移摸上了朱一龙早都抬头了的性器，故意无视了他快感骤停后不满又疑惑的神情。

面对突然被抛弃的一侧，朱一龙竟觉得有些空落落的，刚刚脑中被绵密快感占据的羞耻此时却被更多渴望压迫着落到最低，香油粘腻冰凉的触感让乳尖上的神经被指数放大——油滴四散着向低处滑落，在自己的皮肤上留下一道道金黄色半透明的痕迹，并将这种触感传递到更远的地方。

痒。

白宇却毫不理会这样的诉求——即便他龙哥脸皮这么薄因此完全羞于在这种情形下说出口他也能想象到那种一群蚂蚁在乳首爬行的奇痒难耐。

可他就是要逗逗他龙哥。

他顺着刚刚摸过的路线把细密的吻留在侧腰，舔舐着微微泛红的皮肤。那里应该是个敏感的地方，因为朱一龙很快就不住的扭动着身体想要挣扎着逃开。

“...小白嗯...你属狗的...吗啊...别舔了...”

 

然而这样带着气音的指责根本起不上任何作用——唯一的作用可能就是催情。白宇伸手去解碍事儿的裤子，想要抬头再调戏一下他龙哥。

“哎呦我去！”

饭桌不偏不倚的横在朱一龙的身旁——白宇的头上，十分煞风景的阻止了他去追寻精神层面的快感，满脑子只感觉撞上桌子的地方磕的生疼。

“哎呀你没事儿吧！”

朱一龙撑起身把白宇的头抱在怀里，一边摸着他已经蹭乱了的呆毛一边紧张的问道。

朱一龙虽然觉得他被制止的十分及时，并且摇头晃脑的样子过于可爱，有点幸灾乐祸的笑了两声，但毕竟听着声音那么大估计撞的不轻，又有点手忙脚乱的担心起来，也不管现在自己的身上是怎样的一番情状——衬衫大敞着半挂在肩上露出胸前红白相间的大好光景，牛仔裤已经被眼前人褪到大腿根，白色内裤上的晶莹液体在被顶起的惊人弧度上显得格外情色。

“……”

哥你快把我憋死在你怀里了我现在有事我一点也不好。

不过这个动作让他闻到他龙哥的身上有一股勾人的味道——被自己细细吻过的地方还留着水印，也许是两人折腾的热了，光洁的皮肤还在往外渗着汗滴，不是夏天打完篮球后那种酣畅淋漓甚至向外冒着热气的汗臭味，而是那种散发着小孩子气息的味道，是奶香味？

白宇觉得自己可能有些变态，他觉得这个时候就应该像婴儿一样吮上紧贴着的乳头……

这是看了多少ABO文学啊又是奶香味又是哺乳的以后这种东西要...还是要看的，学习使人进步。

所以他这么想也就这么做了，伸出舌头舔了舔朱一龙的汗珠，惊得朱一龙整个人颤了一下——不是奶香味——是刚刚香油的味道。白宇感觉有些失望，小心翼翼的向左挪了两下抬起了头，终于清楚的看到了他龙哥现下衣衫不整的全貌，刚刚因为磕到桌子而气血上涌的白宇感觉体内的血液又像得到命令一般全部下流聚集在了两腿之间，涨得他发疼。

 

“哥哥我头好疼，你亲亲我。”

但白宇觉得此时的氛围因为刚刚的突发事件稍微降了降温，还不够更进一步，就顺着朱一龙担忧的眼神继续手动加热——把这个小青龙加热到全熟才好吃嘛。

“你说你...这么急干嘛啊真是...”

有的时候白宇觉得他龙哥真是太过于温顺，太过于敬业。之前在剧组的时候生了病也一直没有声张，问什么都说没事，最后才勉强答应看病休息。自己一步步试探着向他提出越来越亲密的要求，他也总是嘴上说着皮和幼稚，却也无奈的笑着附和着，就连偷偷拍一张睡姿被当场发现后也满脸通红的对他说如果他不高兴就立马删除，自己不会留着的。

白宇还记得当时自己坚持赵云澜附身原则，对身旁的沈美人说：朱老师拍个照都是偷偷的还真是害羞，而且你就算删了，删除记录也可以在三十天内恢复，没必要。所以那人就没再说话，照片可能到现在还存着。

而眼前这个更有生活气息的龙哥依然如此，听了话之后一边嘟囔着嫌自己不小心一边吻着自己的额头，碎发，好像真的就像小时候爸爸妈妈说的那样亲亲就不疼了一样。他感觉从头顶不断传来温暖的触感，整颗心就像跌进了蜜糖罐里，看周围的一切都像是带着甜蜜的滤镜——直到他感觉到了一丝凉意。

他的小青龙用舌头尖舔了他磕到了的头皮。

只有轻轻的一下但却炸了白宇的脑袋，就像动物之间的互相疗伤一样——这是它们互相信任的表现。而白宇想到的却全部都是一些不过审的东西，朱一龙的舌头蹭着头发摩擦他的头皮，本来就因为疼痛而变得敏感的表皮细胞把这种刺激迅速传到了全身——渴望这舌头蹭蹭别的地方。

 

白宇对自己说要是再不动手那简直不是男人，克制是什么？能当饭吃吗？显然不行。

 

他把人一手架着腿一手抱着提溜到了饭桌上，后脚踢开了占地方的板凳，直接拽下了朱一龙半穿着的裤子，吓得人立马坐直了身体用他的桃花眼惊恐的看着他，脸上的红晕却是有增无减。

“小白……你别激动这是包间唔……”

白宇显然没有要停下来的意思，扣过他的头就咬住了正在说话的双唇，顺便扒掉了已经摇摇欲坠的网格，双手游走在朱一龙光洁的后背上。

他以前看着他龙哥的蝴蝶骨总觉得性感，那是一种极其富有肌肉线条的背部，两片骨头非常对称的排布在脊柱的两侧，把沈巍的衬衫撑的满满当当。现在他看不到，但手指却像长了眼睛一样端详着美背，轻轻在上面画着圈感受着怀里的人推搡着自己的手慢慢搭上了肩膀，逐渐把腰向前送着完成严丝合缝的拥抱，白宇感觉手中的骨头更加突出了。

“哥哥你不是会弹钢琴吗，是这样吗？”

完全没有钢琴基础的白宇在他龙哥的背上臆想了两排琴键，装模作样的弹着，时而轻柔时而激烈。

朱一龙感觉背上传来连续不断的触碰，动作很轻却激得他想向前逃离，甚至有的时候会出现指尖在背上滑动的指法，转瞬即逝的过电让他整个人都高度紧张了起来。

“嗯……钢琴怎么在琴键上划……你揉弦哪……”

“哦，那就换一个。”

白宇舔着他的耳垂，去叼他耳边的碎发。

“啊...你怎么又用香油！”

朱一龙对从背后传来的冰凉滑腻的触感表示无奈，不禁回想起平日里吃火锅时偶尔用的香油蒜泥耗油蘸料，瞬间有一种浪费的负罪感，但更多的是意识到自己就像食物一样正被品尝的羞耻，觉得白宇这种非得沾点什么的癖好着实令人无言以对。

但就像所有刚谈恋爱的小年轻一样，男孩儿拉着女孩儿的手写字，女孩儿会努力感受笔画去猜她喜欢的他写了什么——通常不是名字就是一句表白。即便现在白宇在饭店的餐桌上正一边色情的吮吸着他的脖子耳后锁骨胸膛，一边用香油在他的背上写着字并美其名曰人体书法艺术，再怎么令他脸红心跳也要努力分出精力来去猜这个皮孩子写了什么。

他显然高估了白宇的情趣——那个人在自己的背后只是不断的画着圈，根本没有笔画的停顿更不可能写什么字。

“白书法家，有你这么写字的吗？”

他觉得有些恼，就在他背上拍了一下，还扭了扭腰想要缓解一下背后的痒。

“哥哥你别急，我已经画到第二十七个桃心啦，我要画二十九个套住你！”

他笑了，如果不是这个人在说这话时还不停的嘬着自己的皮肤发出不小的水声，他都会觉得这是怎样纯情可爱的一个大男孩儿表达出来的甜蜜的爱意啊。

 

白宇如愿的画了二十九个爱心，却继续伸手沾了很多香油，还没等朱一龙反应过来就顺着他背后的印记滑进了内裤边缘，眸子一沉就用一根手指闯入了他的后穴，不出意外的引起了那周围软肉的强烈反抗。

“啊...白宇你...你拿出去呃...”

朱一龙觉得眼前这人刚刚就是故意让他分心的，这突如其来的闯入让他真切的体会到了撕裂的疼痛，异物感过于明显的后面尽管有香油的润滑却还是被指甲划的生疼。

“抱歉啊龙哥我太急了我慢慢来你放松放松。”

白宇见他龙哥眉头都拧成一团了便也不敢轻举妄动，蛰伏在甬道里的手指有些尴尬的停留在一个指节的位置进退两难，他只得低头衔住两片颤抖的嘴唇用舌头抚慰一下受惊的人，又慢慢吻向胸口，轻轻舔舐着充血挺立的红豆，希望通过这种酥麻的感觉缓解他龙哥后穴的疼痛，另一只手则照顾着他已经立起很久的性器，想分散一下他的注意力。

很快他就感受到原本紧紧挤着手指的内壁开始一开一合的颤抖，耳边传来朱一龙轻的几乎听不到的哼声，抓着自己脖子的手向小猫一样无助的挠着衣服——可惜没有指甲。

只能感觉到光秃秃的圆手隔着衣服撩拨着，隔靴搔痒毫不尽兴，白宇很后悔，刚刚就该把自己的衣服一起扒了。

但这意味着他可以继续了，就慢慢把手指送的更深，等到全数没入后又是一个停顿。

“...小白...白宇...”

“在呢哥哥。”

“你...你可以不用这么...你动一动...”

听，理智断了的声音。

 

白宇不用想都知道现在他龙哥是怎样的一种表情，也许是沈巍开头给自己疗伤的那一段，疼但得忍着，浑身泛红——但不是同一个原因，不时的会从喉咙中挤出一声闷哼……

白宇觉得光想就足够自己忍的，得行动起来才行，于是用和前面那只手一样的频率开始了进一步拓展。

“哥哥你要是疼了告诉我啊别忍着。”

“嗯...不...不疼...你弄就好...”

他龙哥还是这么照顾他，过去的三个月里他总是缠在朱一龙的身边，什么事都要和他pk一下，好像这就是他的乐趣所在，最终都会以他龙哥一句“反正我总会让着你”作结，而演戏时候的临场发挥也总是无条件的信任，他敢抛，他就敢接。而现在，自己最爱的那个人正在身下，把他完全顺从的交付给自己，这让白宇感到心中有什么地方重重的跳了一下，眼泪突然决堤。

本来已经被身下逐渐积累的快感引导着快抑制不住呼吸的朱一龙正努力适应着一根手指的抽插，突然感受到温热的液体滴落在腰上，他心中一惊，伸出手强迫白宇抬头，正对上那双溢满了泪珠的眼睛。

他不知道发生了什么，直觉让他吻上了即将断线的水晶珠子，从眼角用舌头揩去了白宇的泪水，咂叭了两下嘴像是在品尝琼浆玉露一样，给了眼前人一个春风化雨的笑。

众生皆苦，唯有你甜。

 

于是扩张就进行的十分顺利，仿佛打通了任督二脉的白宇天赋异禀的直接按上了肠壁那个凸起，怀里的人惊喘着射了他一手，他就得了趣的反复向那一点进攻，时不时用指甲扣一扣那块肉。

朱一龙哪能受住这样的刺激，桌子的那片地方已经被香油混合着肠液蹭的湿滑，他随着白宇的动作只想把腰塌的更低来降低快要过载的快感，但臀部却因为桌面滑腻腻的液体不断的前后晃动，前面的囊袋有一下没一下的撞击在桌子的边缘，搭配上后面的强烈的刺激，朱一龙自己都被喉咙里发出的呻吟声震惊到了，从来没有经历过这样玩弄的身体敏感的厉害，那种酥麻的感觉甚至从腿间直冲胸腔，逼得他要炸开，全数化作克制但克制无效的喘息从他的嘴他的鼻腔钻出来，尾音上扬甚至还带了哭腔，回荡在房间里。

白宇胯下硬的已经要发疯，觉得时候快到了，就一次性加了两只指头进去，继续冲着那个敏感点发起了进攻。

“啊...小白...别呃...别老是碰那里啊...”

“可是哥哥...你刚刚不是挺舒服的吗？”

白宇刚被人一个吻哄的很满足，此时又开始了絮絮叨叨的厚脸皮发言，也不去动那再次硬了的地方，揪着胸前一个豆豆蹂躏，另外一边被灵活的舌头照顾着，一点也不寂寞，只剩下已经红透了的朱一龙虚虚的搂着他的脖子，仰着头张着嘴呼吸着，挤出一声声撩人的气音。

朱一龙不敢说不喜欢这种体验，但这三个指头总比刚刚的一根要粗的多，他感觉那里所有的褶皱都被撑开了，最初只是剐蹭着凸起的指甲变成了三根指头去夹，就好像是那里被捏住了一样不断刺激着敏感的神经，让他爽到想逃离。

“可是哥哥，我还没进去呢。”

“呃...什么没进去...你说什嗯...”

白宇不等他说完就抽出了手指，突然空了的后穴让朱一龙感到不自在，感觉那块肉像喘气儿一样开合着，他甚至都能感受到有液体从里面流出来——过于羞耻，尤其现在白宇没有任何动作，只是定定的看着他，而自己却是一副浪荡的样子眼神里没有半点清明，浑身赤裸着还有不少吻痕和没有干的水光，不住喘息着拥着白宇的脖子。

看到眼前人气定神闲仿佛刚刚在自己身上作乱的不是他一样，朱一龙就只想羞愤的闭上眼睛去，不料想被人笑着托着臀瓣抱了起来，只好赶紧夹住他的腰防止自己掉下去。

“哥哥你怕疼吗？”

“……”

朱一龙感觉很慌，白宇的下身就顶在自己的臀缝上，鼻息间的热气打在自己的胸前。他就这样抱着自己，站在桌边一动不动。

“哥哥桌子太硬了硌得你疼，而且……”

白宇真诚的对他说着，突然凑到他耳边，用压低声音近乎诱惑的对他说：

“而且后入比较爽，第一次得让你舒服舒服。”

说完整个嘴就贴上了朱一龙红透了的耳朵，舌头模仿着交合的动作在他耳道里顶弄着。

 

朱一龙感觉自己听到脑子里轰的一声炸开了，这是迄今为止他听到的最露骨的一句话，偏偏从白宇口中说出来的时候却色情而不下流，配上他的动作简直让他想羞的死过去——但他又很享受，享受自己让喜欢的人产生冲动的过程——虽然他觉得这一切都源自于自己最开始的勾引。

他承认自己在来之前就动了心思——毕竟这可能是他和白宇最后亲近的机会。自己的爱已经完完全全剖开放在了他眼前等待检验，如果不抓紧时间放手再试探一次，这颗心的血也总有流尽的一天。于是他没穿打底的背心却穿了镂空衬衫，于是他有意去喝白宇喝过的饮料并把自己纯情又欲的一面暴露给他，于是他提前查了壮阳的食材有哪些可以下进火锅以给他充分的暗示……演戏而已，假亦真时真亦假，是真是假只有他自己知道。

但敢勾引是一回事，真干起来却是另一回事。

朱一龙肯定不比白宇脸皮厚，不然现在他被整个人按在门上时后脖颈为什么会比白宇红一个色号。

 

白宇把他抵在包间的门上，从后面摸上了他龙哥的嘴唇，从齿缝挤进去一根指头勾缠在舌头上，津液顺着他的关节留了出来，另一只手再次抚上了胸前的红点，轻轻扣着小眼儿电得朱一龙两腿发抖。

他吻着他龙哥结实的后背，用牙啃咬着斜方肌，蹭过后颈留下一路水光。白宇十分贴心的把哪里都照顾到了——除了他那个已经硬了第二次的地方。不是分身乏术，而是因为曾经在疯狂的幻境中自己一直想做的事情——把龙哥干到前高，看着他被自己操射。

而他龙哥比较薄的脸皮也帮了他一个忙——就算那里再怎么不舒服，他应该也不会心大到当着白宇的面自慰，这也就省的白宇分心去按住他的手臂。

“哥哥，这回我要进去了。”

他一边揉着两个臀瓣用力往外分一边用言语让他龙哥放心，他看到身前人点了点头，就撑开洞口把自己顶了进去。

“哎呀啊……小...小白啊……”

朱一龙感觉整个人被劈成了两半，明明刚刚已经润滑扩张好的但一换上真家伙就受不住了，他的眼泪不住的向外冒，却不忍心说一个疼字。

他把头靠在手臂上，用脸去蹭白宇的胳膊试图从这里获得一些慰藉，而白宇此时也反应过来，手上又开始了动作以分担注意力。他附在朱一龙耳边亲吻他的耳垂，不断说着“哥哥别怕”“哥哥我好爱你”“哥哥你真好看”的话，这次朱一龙听了没那么羞耻，反而感觉一颗心落了地，后穴瞬间就松了许多。

白宇接住了这个信号，就扶着他的腰稳健有力的推了进去。

他拽着朱一龙胸前的两个红点不断拉扯，而下身则一直缓慢寻找着刚刚的那块凸起。刚开始是想慢一点让龙哥能更好的接受这个尺寸和感觉，白宇就很温柔的抽插，甚至都没有水声。

“呃……小白……你摸摸我……好吗...”

白宇笑了，他龙哥还真是可爱，怎么表达这种事情还扭扭捏捏的说的这么隐晦。他就停下沉迷于红豆无法自拔的手，说：

“可是哥哥我刚一直在摸啊”

“嗯...没有啊...啊”

朱一龙本来弓着后背想要躲避胸口传来的快感，此时却感觉还远远不够，他突然觉得自己就像高中时物理老师讲的楞次定律的口诀一样——来拒去留，当时同学们还经常在一起调笑说这真是个闷骚又傲娇的主儿，一想到这样的性格评价他就觉得脸烫的发疼，不过因为白宇手上突然停下的动作他又有了多余的精力去感受周围环境，门的冰凉温度很好的起到了降温的作用，在白宇缓和的动作下一阵一阵的刺激着他的神经。

“哥哥...现在这才叫没有摸...呃哥你别夹啊...”

白宇想要继续调戏一下他龙哥，却被报复性的突然缩紧的肠壁绞的头皮发麻，刚刚稍微拓宽的通道突然收缩，爽的他差点交代在这里。

但他岂是会退缩之人？于是白宇按住朱一龙的腰把自己稍微退出来一些，用力一杆到底，怀里的人整个腰全都塌了下去，发出一声惊呼。

“哥哥...我要开始了”

白宇贴心的发出了预告，就拽着他一下又一下的开始撞击。没动几下他就找到了刚刚只用手指就能让他龙哥呻吟不止的敏感点，便用了力向那一点撞上去，角度刁钻的与那里进行着热烈并充分的交流。

朱一龙感觉自己还不如不说话，保持安静能节省体力还能让他少落入白宇的神逻辑圈套。他也不知道白宇用了什么巧劲儿顶在什么地方，只感觉尖锐的快感从后穴密集的传入大脑冲击着早已不太清醒的理智，想要把腰放的更低屁股翘得更高却又觉得过于放浪。

他额头抵着门，喧闹只有一门之隔，门外的人肯定不会想到在这扇门里正上演着什么激情戏码。一旦有了这样的认知，朱一龙就觉得自己的身体不受控制的紧张，所有感官被无限放大，甚至连搭在自己腰侧的手都能让他不住的颤抖，拧着身体想要逃离。他听见自己的声音从嘴里流出，细长婉转的让他本人都觉得羞耻，他怕门外有人听到动静，瞬间就闭了声，咬着嘴唇努力让自己安静下来，但憋着一口气不发着实难受，哼声还是会因为身后的撞击从鼻腔里泄出，屏住鼻息后又会发出从胸腔传来的闷响。

白宇注意到他的克制起了坏心，扶住腰的手又摸到了乳头，又拉又扯还绕着那一点画圈，顺着朱一龙笔直的脊柱从中间舔到脖颈，而下身的撞击完全没有身上动作的半点温柔，依然快速的挺动着，希望逼出身下人藏匿在喉咙里的性感的声音。空气中弥漫着肉体相碰的声音和淫靡的水声，若有若无的喘息勾的人头皮发麻。

“...小白...白...白宇啊...啊你慢...”

“哥哥...你是嫌我慢是吧...好”

朱一龙想要让他慢点却被人打断了话断章取义了，整个人陷入了刚刚开口说话了的深深后悔之中。

他觉得后穴里一定有一个泪腺，不然为什么身后人每动一下自己的眼泪就不受控制的往下掉。自己不是一个爱哭的人，也不怕疼，作为演员哭戏确实要好，而平时拍戏时也少不了伤病，他都没有哭成这样过。现在白宇在自己身后抽插，那种让人欲罢不能的快感逼得他简直要给跪下，金豆子断了线似的顺着他的脸滚落，又被人掰过脸仔细的吻掉一次又一次，动作熟悉的就好像他们一同度过了无数个这样的美好夜晚，也曾无数次在彼此的怀抱里一同安稳的睡去。

他听见身后人粗重的喘息声，脑海中浮现出他神情专注的用力操干的样子，不可救药的觉得迷人，那是和在剧组时赵云澜调戏沈教授时不一样的神情，没有那种想现场扒光他的露骨，但却俨然是另一种侵略，为此朱一龙竟然觉得很骄傲，是他，朱一龙，让白宇变成这个样子的。

可能是觉得他龙哥挂着眼泪的笑容不太正常，白宇一边继续干着一边小心的在耳边问他感觉怎么样，就看见他的神奇宝贝龙哥又是点头又是摇头的回应着他，苹果肌因为自己的动作抽搐着，嘴唇微张着喘着气。

“哥哥...再忍忍...马上就好了...”

“嗯……”

 

“请问您的菜单点好了吗？如果点好了我们就先上锅底了。”

……

朱一龙觉得自己要疯了，被人发现后的羞耻和未知的麻烦让他颤抖着想要伸手反锁住门，摸了半天却没有摸到门锁，一阵恐惧袭上心头，可门外的人丝毫没有要走的意思，还是锲而不舍的一边敲门一边问有没有点好菜。朱一龙在心中祈祷着让他快点走这里没人，努力控制自己不要发出任何声音。

但白宇似乎非常喜欢现在的情况，他止住了自己的呼吸，按着朱一龙的胯更加快速的抽插着，每一次都重重地碾过敏感点，手摸上了一直得不到抚慰的性器，却发现那里又射过了一次，还硬着向外流水。他附到身下人的耳旁，轻生蛊惑道：

“哥哥告诉他咱们还没点完，不然他不会走的”

朱一龙只想拧过头让那个看热闹不嫌事大的人自己去说，但怕发出声音就是呻吟，就疯狂摇头希望能被放过。

“哥—哥——”

白宇撒着娇在他耳边讨价还价，身下的动作却是重重的两下，深的朱一龙只想往前倒。他闭上眼睛视死如归，等那人又问完一遍，就弱弱开口：

“那个...嗯...我...我们还没...点完啊...稍等...稍等...抱歉嗯...”

“哦那行，您如果还需要什么帮助随时叫我，再见。”

再也不见。

 

朱一龙刚一边说话一边承受了三次白宇的深顶，已经被操射了一次的地方又被他握在手里，不应期的敏感让他简直想灭了身后这个不知分寸的皮孩儿，现在门外人一刚走就整个人软了下去，长期的压抑让他肠壁上那一点急剧的抖动着，和射精完全不同的感觉让他有一种被陌生支配的无助，偏偏这种感觉持续的时间还要更长，他哭着射出了稀到近乎透明的液体，后穴缩的让白宇发出一声长叹。

“你...你太过分了...嗯...”

白宇抱着他翻了个身，顶在那块凸起上旋转一周，面对面的吻了上去，捞起一条腿就开始了最后冲刺，最终动了几下就射在了敏感点上。朱一龙高潮的余韵还未散去就被这样再次刺激，抬起的脚趾勾成了一团，脸迅速被生理泪水淹没，尖叫着一口咬上了白宇的肩膀。

 

“哥哥你还说我是狗，你看你把我咬的，你说咱俩谁是狗？”

白宇一边拿卫生纸清理着他龙哥的后穴，掰开臀瓣让白浊流出来，一边开着玩笑，顺便占点便宜。

“你闭嘴。”

“哦。哥哥～”

“……”

“哥哥～我好喜欢你啊～”

“……”

“哥哥你不会要始乱终弃吧～你个负心汉你个臭居居”

“……”见过0戏多的没见过一个1戏这么多的。

“哥哥你今天是不是故意的？”

白宇拿过来那件半透明的网格衬衫，有些猥琐的勾在手里笑着问朱一龙。

“没有，服装设计买的，觉得凉快就穿了。”

“...哥哥你竟然还要把这个衣服穿给别人看...”

白宇的语气就像受了气的小媳妇，撩的朱一龙心上痒痒的，要不是酸痛的腰，腿间滑腻腻的触感和凉飕飕的穿堂风提醒他刚刚谁才是被欺负的那一个，他差点就要信了白宇的鬼话。想起刚开始被白宇哄着干的荒唐事，他就觉得自己的脑子可能出门时候忘在了家里，只带了一颗心过来。

真是被吃的死死的。

“不会，要穿也肯定穿打底。”

他摸着抱着自己的白宇的头发，亲了亲以示安慰。并在心里为今天这顿火锅感到惋惜，无论如何也是吃不了了。

“哥哥那咱们吃不了火锅了，我怕你吃辣的不舒服。”

白宇狡黠的眨了眨眼，继续说：

“真是可惜了我们沈美人为我准备的大补菜品了，不过没关系，你老公我很厉害的，走，我们回宾馆，打游戏。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *绿皮火车到站啦  
> 请各位乘客有序下车


End file.
